The Unexpected Surprise II: Fatherhood
by doctorwho9000
Summary: [Cover by Games4Life18 in Pole-Bear's design]. In the sequel of The Unexpected Surprise, will Bonnie face the music of his impending fatherhood? Meanwhile, the others cope with their pregnancies and other challenges. Also, faced with a chance to return to his time, will Jack be willing to take it? Warnings: Hybrid!AU (details inside) MalexMale, Mpreg.
1. Three Month Mark

**The sequel arrives! Fashionably late as usual, or just plain late. Take your pick, I don't mind. Obviously before we continue, here is an extension of my warnings/notices:**

 **I do not own FNAF or its characters. This is just a little fanfic I created, so nothing is true canon.**

 **The "animatronics" are more android like in nature, and are mostly organic. Hence why they can impregnate, eat, etc.**

 **Homosexual relationships of the male variety.**

 **Male pregnancy.**

* * *

Springtime was now reaching its peak in the year of 1988. For Jack, it had been over six months since he arrived in the past, back in November 1987, and it had been great. He met the Faz gang, and they weren't the killers as in the canon of the game. He had also fallen in love with Bonnie. Albeit, it was a bit quick, but there was something in the relationship that felt like they had known each other for quite some time.

However, things weren't always peachy at Freddy's. The whole Toy Bonnie saga messed him up bad, and everyone else was shaken up about it. Jack did forgive Bon Bon, but he was still haunted in his dreams of the horrors that had happened to him.

Now, lying on his bed in Jeremy's apartment, he had something to be overjoyed about. He was expecting his and Bonnie's baby. Rolling up his shirt, he placed a hand lovingly over his bump. He was three months along, and approaching four, but his bump was starting to show. In comparison to the others, his was just slightly bigger, but not by much. He contributed it to being pregnant before, even though that one wasn't complete.

Putting his shirt back down, he reached over and grabbed the purple stuffed bunny Bonnie had given him while in the hospital. Snuggling it, he began to talk to it as if it was Bonnie.

"I can't wait until you get back Bon," he whispered to it, seductively, "We'll make the best love we've ever made, and we'll have a baby together. Isn't that the greatest?"

He made the stuffed animal nod in agreement. Smiling, he put the bunny by his side, and resumed the book he was reading.

* * *

Outside his room, where the door was slightly ajar, unbeknownst to him, Freddy had listened to the whole thing. Perturbed, he went back on the couch and put an arm around Jeremy.

"Have you ever heard Jack talking to his stuffed animal like that?" Freddy asked, concerned.

Jeremy sighed heavily. "Yes, I have. It bothers me. I know he's fine with the pregnancy and all, but he needs his boyfriend by his side."

"Speaking of, do you know when Bonnie is going to get back?"  
"No, I don't. I thought you knew?"

"He didn't say a word to me before he left."

They exchanged worried looks, and continued their conversation in whispers.

"Do you think he will be back?" Jeremy thought a loud.

"I think so," Freddy replied. "Knowing Bonnie, he wouldn't want to just up and leave Jack. He'll be back soon. I hope. Mr. Fazbear has kept the lid tightly shut on Bonnie's whereabouts."  
"I hope so. Things could be ugly if he didn't."

Both men sighed. They then moved into a more intimate embrace and changed the subject.

"So how's little Fred Jr.?" Freddy asked merrily, quickly and abruptly switching topics.

"He's doing just fine." Jeremy said, kissing Freddy with a hand on his stomach. "He's getting bigger. Eventually I'll have to start wearing maternity clothes."

Freddy chuckled, and kissed him back. "That's good to hear. And there's no need to get mopey about maternity clothes. That just means we're getting closer to seeing our little one."

"Thanks honey."

Jeremy nuzzled into Freddy's chest, and they sat like that for quite some time. Both knew they were going to have to get up soon for their shift at Freddy's, but neither cared.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Freddy's, a very pouty TB was still in his pajamas. Toy Freddy sighed. When he went and got ready, he expected to see his lover out of his purple t-shirt and gray sweats.

"Honey, why aren't you ready yet?" he asked. "We've got to perform today, and I know you don't like to be late."

TB crossed his arms. "I don't want to perform. I'm tired."

Toy Freddy sighed, and crossed the room. He sat down on their now shared bed, and put an arm around TB.

"Sweetie, you need to work," he said, trying to encourage TB, "I don't think Mr. Fazbear will just let you sit in Parts and Service this time if you don't cooperate."

TB pulled Toy Freddy into his chest, like he was holding a teddy bear. TF had to look up to see his face.

"I know, I just want to stay in bed all day with you." he kissed TF's forehead. "Just us and the baby."

TF adjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting upright again. "Speaking of the baby, could I see your bump again?"  
TB chuckled. "Alright, alright. Here."

Toy Bonnie rolled up his t-shirt, revealing his now protruding abdomen. As the months have gone on, as slow as they have been, he's warmed up to the idea of this pregnancy. He felt important, creating this new life. Plus it meant he was showered in compliments and got plenty of interest from Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy touched a hand on the small bump, and smiled up at TB. He then kissed the bump, causing TB to blush, and then pulled away. TB rolled his shirt back down. Toy Freddy stood up.

"Now c'mon," he said, extending a hand to TB, "Let's get you ready."

TB smiled, and grabbed TF's hand, lifting himself off the bed.

* * *

Preparing himself for the day, Goldie sighed. His recently laundered outfit was hung up on his now open closet, but he still stood in his golden colored boxers, pondering. Walking over to the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. His hair was in its naturally messy state, and it fell just above his eyebrows. Turning sideways, he put his hands on his bump, feeling both conflicted and overjoyed with it.

He sighed. Going over to the closet, he started putting on his pants while thinking about the events that led him to his current condition. After much consideration, he had gone through with a paternity test. Turns out Spring topped him. Condom less though? He still had trouble remembering that day. That whole "ménage à trois" business left any and all memories of it a total blur.

However, that did put a strain on his relationship with Mike. In a mutual breakup, the couple parted, and Goldie and Spring began to hang out like they did before he was sent away. They've been pretty happy so far, Goldie thought, and it's been awkward, but a good kind of awkward.

Sure they haven't kissed yet, but it's only been a few months. But they have cuddled and hugged each other. That was something. The two of them were from an older time at the pizzeria, so they took a more "slow" approach to everything.

Appearing in the mirror once more, he fussed with a few final details, and then went out for the day.

* * *

The day passed by without incident at Freddy's, and the ones who were expecting were exhausted. Jeremy went straight home after his shift, while Bon Bon and Goldie went right to their rooms to unwind. Meanwhile, those who weren't pregnant were on their way to their own little party of sorts in the party room. Everyone was to be there, except for Mike, Patrick, TF, and Spring, who either had prior engagements, or had pregnant boyfriends to attend to.

While they were setting up for this party late at night, Jack huffed about in the security office. Why did he have to work this late still? He was irritated that one of the non-pregnant guards couldn't have taken this shift, and he was still annoyed that Mr. Fazbear told him he would have to work this shift.

Just as he thought the night couldn't get any worse, his stomach grumbled. Having the night shift messed with his eating schedule, and why would he eat at midnight? Eating this late has given him strange dreams. He should know, since one time he had chocolate an hour before going to bed, and had a nightmare about some puppet calling out for his uncle.

He shuddered at the memory. In an attempt to distract himself, he picked up the tablet to flip through it, but put it down when he saw Foxy and Chica walking in the room, arm in arm.

"What brings you two in here?" Jack asked.

"We've come for you lad!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"M-me? I thought I had to stay here."

"Well this party is for you, and there is a surprise for you waiting!" Chica chirped cheerfully.

"Alright then, I'll follow you guys then!"

Jack followed the couple. As he followed them, he thought about how cute they were together. They announced they had been dating for three months on Valentine's Day, and everyone said it was about time they finally got together.

As they entered the Party Room on the farthest end of the hall, everyone in attendance greeted Jack. They ushered him in and got him in a seat.

"Now close your eyes," Chica said, "And we will reveal your surprise."

"Uh, okay." Jack mumbled, confused, but obeyed.

Eyes shut tight, and hands over them for good measure, he waited until Chica said something again.

"Your surprise is here." she said, trying to contain any and all excitement in her voice, but faltered with her next sentence. "Open your eyes!"

Jack opened them, and did not expect to see what, rather who, was standing in front of him.

Bonnie.


	2. Bonnie's Apology

**I'm planning on updating more frequently, so I hope you guys will like that I can get chapters out more. Also, a few characters from TUS I will be getting arcs (TC, Mangle, etc.), so I hope you'll enjoy them.**

* * *

Jack blinked. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Bonnie was standing in front of him after months of not seeing him. A wave of relief surged over Jack. His boyfriend was back! Not to say he wasn't salty about his sudden disappearance, but he was happy nonetheless.

He got up from his seat and placed one hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Suddenly he slapped him, causing an involuntary gasp from the crowd and then kissed him. After the kiss, Bonnie looked at Jack with shock.

"What was that for?" Bonnie whined.

"Well the slap was for just upright leaving me without any notice," Jack replied back in a sickeningly sweet voice, "While the kiss was because I'm overjoyed at your return."

"Alright, I can see that."

They smiled at each other. Jack then took Bonnie's hand and dragged him over to the food table as he piled his plate high with food.

"Uh, don't you think that's a bit much?" Bonnie asked.

Jack shot him a cold glare. "I would watch it if I were you. You're not completely forgiven."

"What?"

"You just up and left with no reason at all. You didn't even tell anyone where you were going! Only Mr. Fazbear knew, and he didn't budge at all. So you have some explaining to do when you're ready."

With that, Jack went over to a table and began stuffing his face. Bonnie sighed. He knew he had to tell Jack the truth, but he wasn't quite sure how to put it. Still mulling over how he would tell Jack, he joined him at the table.

Jack asked about the sister location and boy did Bonnie have stories about it. They don't have animatronics yet, of the android variety like themselves or flat out animatronics resembling the characters, and it was a nightmare. Jack was mortified to learn that they were "spring-lock" suits, meaning sudden death if the wearer wasn't careful. Bonnie would never have known if it wasn't for a very talkative security guard at that location.

Bonnie also recounted an incident where they thought a few kids went missing after close. Everyone was in a panic, and searched frantically for them. Luckily they were found, but they were messing around with the suits. Not the spring-locking suits, but new suits to update the number of characters walking around. They all were reunited with their parents and sent off.

"It was fun being the only real life character though," Bonnie continued, "The kids enjoyed having me around. They really liked how I could play the guitar, unlike the other ones."

He also told of a time when he calmed down a little boy who was scared of the place. It was very touching, and Jack could only smile.

" _Hopefully he is as sweet to our baby like that_." he thought as Bonnie had told the story.

After a few hours, mostly everyone had left the party and had either gone to bed or was somewhere else. As Jack and Bonnie left, they thanked Chica, Foxy, and Chi for the party. Leaving, they went to the security office where they were alone. As they settled into their chairs, Bonnie figured it was high time to explain to Jack why he had left in the first place.

"I'm ready to tell you why I left for so long." Bonnie said coldly.

"Alright, I'm intrigued to hear this." Jack said, turning to face Bonnie.

"So after you told me you were pregnant again, I was happy. More than happy, I was ecstatic. However, this feeling came over me. I didn't feel as if I was ready to be a father. It took some time for me to realize that I am ready, but panic set in. I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I left."

Feeling defeated he let his ears droop. Looking over at Jack he didn't seem to be reacting, which was a bad thing. Screaming and yelling would have been easier to deal with than silence. Just when he thought he was going to cry, he felt Jack hugging him. He opened his mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. Thankfully Jack had words in lieu of his own.

"Bonnie you silly little bunny you." Jack said. "I understand that. You could've come to me and we would've worked this out instead of you running away. Though I get it, being a dad takes some time to getting used to this. Hell, try being pregnant and see how it feels. You can't run away from that. Don't get me wrong, I've been excited to be pregnant ever since I learned I could be, but my point is that parenthood is scary, and we need each other. So you're forgiven."

Bonnie was speechless. Well, not quite speechless.

"Thank you." he said, pulling Jack into another hug. "I'm really sorry again that I left."

"You're welcome." Jack replied. "But next time you leave, let me know. I've had a desire to both cuddle and make love for months and couldn't act on it. Actually, I acted on the need to cuddle. Hope you're not jealous of a stuffed animal."

Bonnie laughed. "Of course not my diamond, of course not."

Jack smiled, and it made Bonnie smile. As they looked longingly at one another, they shared a kiss. However, Jack pulled away, suddenly very excited.

"Are you ready for some lovemaking?" Bonnie asked in a sexy tone.

"That? Fuck that right now, I wanted you to see my baby bump!" Jack said in a very hyper reply.

"Oh." Bonnie said, somewhat dejected.

Jack pulled away and with some difficulty untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it to reveal the baby bump. Bonnie did think he had seen the bump through Jack's clothing, but this gave him an accurate picture of it. His child was in there. The child made through their love. Compelled to touch it, Bonnie placed a hand on it. Jack laughed when he did.

"If you're looking for the baby to move, try again in at least another month or so." Jack replied, putting his hand on Bonnie's.

"I know, but I just had to feel it for myself." Bonnie replied with a smile. "I can't believe we have a child in there."

"It's pretty crazy, but I'm very excited to meet them."

"Them? We're having more than one baby?"  
"Calm down, we're just having one. I only said them because it would've been weird to say "it". If I say "them" until we know the baby's gender, it's not as weird."

"I get it, that's just a little different. But you're different, and I love you for it."

Before Jack could reply, Bonnie planted a surprise kiss on him. Jack blushed, only because it was unexpected. Together, Bonnie and Jack fixed his uniform, and then held each other's hands as Jack flipped through the cameras.

* * *

On the Show Stage, Toy Chica was enjoying some time with her sister. Well, she would have been, but she was too busy making out with her boyfriend to even pay attention to her. She sighed, and started walking around the restaurant.

She and Chica had always been close, but since she started dating Foxy, it seemed like they never did anything together like they used to. She knew it was because she was getting a "life", but even doing something little would suffice for Chi. Turning the corner, she found that in her haze she had wandered over to the Prize Corner, and Mary and BB were there. Hoping she would go unnoticed, she groaned when BB ran over to her.

"Hello Miss Chi!" he said happily. "How are you tonight?"  
"I'm fine BB." she replied flatly as she walked over to the counter. "What's up with you Mary?"

"My name is MARK and not MARY." the Marionette emphasized. "But other than that little slip of the tongue there, I think the night is a good one."

As Mary and BB continued their conversation, Chi added barely anything to the conversation in return. She let her mind wander, and it was to her crush. Her crush was one of her closest friends, but he never returned any feelings about her. Only if Mangle would notice her signals, her life would be complete. Maybe go on a date with him?

Though he seemed to her to be straight, there was always an inkling he wasn't. Hell, he's flat out confided in her about some crushes he had on Frank and Bon Bon throughout the years, as well as a few others of the guys.

However, all of the male animatronics were paired up, and Mangle wouldn't be too keen on dating a human. When Jack started, he did express he would've been the only human he would date, and maybe Jeremy. Otherwise, his only options now in terms of the animatronics were Mary, BB, and Chi. The first two were out because Mary always expressed disdain at the other's love lives, and BB was a child. Additionally, Mary and BB had a father-son relationship, and no one was willing to step in there.

This logically left Chi as his choice. But she knew she had some work to do if she wanted to even get his attention to date her, since he was a little distracted because of late. Well, not so much distracted, but obsessed. This had been another thing confided to Chi by Mangle: he had a great love for male pregnancy.

He's always told her he would like to be pregnant, and feel the life growing inside of him. Chi lamented this. If he ended up with her, there wouldn't be a way for this to happen. She would get pregnant and not him. Maybe he would be fine with that, maybe he wouldn't. The true test was to get pregnant, but she wasn't that desperate to test that theory out.

"Chi?" BB asked.

"Hmm?" she said snapping out of her daze.

"I asked what do you think of all the babies that are going to be around here? I think it'll be fun!" BB cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, totally."

As she listened to his drivel, she couldn't help but still think of Mangle.


	3. Birthdays and Birthday Suits

**Greetings my friends! I have returned with an update. I had lost interest in writing for over a month, and school has started back up. Maybe that's my motivation to write again? Either way, I am honest when I say that there will be no more gaps, or at least with this story.**

 **The next update will be within the week, or at the latest, a month from now. No longer than that!**

* * *

" _Wake up diamond._ "

Jack groaned. It was one of his days off, and he didn't want to be disturbed. Sleep was precious for his age, and his current condition. Whoever it was could go away. Imitating Bonnie didn't make interrupting his slumber any less easy.

"Wake up Jack." the voice said again, and this time it lightly shook him.

Annoyed, he flashed his eyes open and snapped. "What is it?"

The owner of the voice laughed. As Jack blinked the sleep from his eyes, he saw that it was Bonnie, sitting above him on the bed. Jack pulled him down, and Bonnie cuddled up next to Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, happy at the surprise.

"Well, it's your birthday, and we're closed today, so Mr. Fazbear let me come over!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That was nice of him. Oh, it's also Jeremy's birthday too."

"I know. I already wished him a happy birthday."

"Okay. I was just reminding you, in case you forgot."

"I didn't, but thank you anyways."

He kissed him on the head, causing Jack to giggle. Bonnie then moved his free hand and placed it gently on Jack's bump.

"You know it's still too early to feel anything, right?" Jack told Bonnie.

"I know, I just like to feel it." Bonnie replied, grinning wide. "Since I've gotten used to this whole baby idea, the more I want to be there for milestones. Even something like this is nice."

"I can agree."

Jack nuzzled into Bonnie's chest. He did have the intent to stay there for a while when suddenly his stomach growled, signaling he was very hungry, and he really needed to relieve himself.

"I need to get up babe." he said, struggling to get up.  
"Aw, can't you stay a little while longer?" Bonnie pleaded. "You're so nice and warm after waking up!"

"Honey, I would, but I have a life growing inside of me, and it's demanding I take care of myself."

"Fine, fine."

Bonnie released his grip, and Jack got up, touching his bare feet to the floor. Even though it was cold, he rushed to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked to the kitchen, where he found Jeremy and Freddy.

"Happy Birthday Jeremy!" Jack said. "Hey there Freddy."

"Thanks Jack!" Jeremy replied over Freddy's greeting.  
"You're welcome. Now, is there food?" he asked, "I'm starving."

"Maybe leftover pizza. Besides, it's almost eleven."

"I cannot do another slice of that stuff. That's it, I'm going to Fran and Stan's, and I'm taking Bonnie with me."

Jeremy didn't care and shrugged him off. Granted the only thing off would be that he was only in his pajamas: a t-shirt and sweats.

Jack went back into his room and grumpily put on flip flops as a confused Bonnie watched. After they were on, Jack grabbed Bonnie's hand and started dragging him out of the room.

"Uh, diamond, I think you want to be going the other way if you want that." he said.

"We're going out to eat so put some shoes on." Jack replied hurriedly. "I'm starving and I don't want pizza."

With a quick laugh, Bonnie put his shoes on, only to be dragged again to the diner with Jack, where they had a nice brunch.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Chi sighed. She was sitting around with Chica and Foxy in the dining area, and they were cuddled up to one another, kissing and talking in the way that couples do. Why couldn't she have that? It could be the fact that Mangle was completely obvious to her on her advances. That and the fact that over half of the pizzeria was gay men.

With all due respect, why couldn't some of them have been straight? Or bi even?

She sighed. It was just her anger getting the better of her. Being one of the only animatronics at the restaurant still single frustrated her. Well, at least one of the more "mature" of the animatronics who are still "single". BB is basically an eternal child, and Mary always acts like an immature pre-teen.

Deciding to clear her head, she excused herself. Thankfully Chica and Foxy acknowledge her, and not just blowing her off like she had imagined in her mind. Walking out, she got lost in her thoughts.

Firstly, her mind drifted to Jack. He was pretty nice, but in her honest opinion, very loose. Maybe not loose, but very eager to get things on sexually, as if he wasn't content with just the simple pleasures of kissing and such.

Next she recounted the controversy surrounding the ménage à trois of Mike, Goldie, and Spring. Apparently, Spring didn't use protection as Goldie wound up pregnant. Which begged the question of _why_ Mike wasn't the one topping Goldie, but that was a story for another time.

Then her thoughts led her to her most recent conversation with Mangle. Lately, he had been lamenting the fact he would never be pregnant. Not wanting to dissuade him, she listened intently.

"Heh, maybe I should see Mike." she recalled him saying. "He's pretty good, and I'm sure my powers of persuasion on him to agree."

She shivered again at the memory. Glancing at a clock, she saw that it was close to noon. Chi continued her walk, and ended up at her room.

Or so she thought.

She could've sworn she was in her room, until she realized that the room had plenty of pastel pink plastered everywhere, as well as whites and purples.

She was in Mangle's room.

Looking around, she didn't see him until his personal bathroom door opened. Chi put on a smile about to apologize for intruding when he came out. However, as soon as he did, she was in for a surprise.

"Oh my…" she said in a hushed tone.

Mangle looked up, stunned to see his best friend in his room. Normally after he showers, he just strolls out of the bathroom and into his room to change.

So imagine the surprise on his face when he was face to face with Chi completely naked. Red immediately creeping into his face, he went over to his dresser, fumbling for a pair of underwear.

"Damn it Chi!" he began to say, flustered. "Why the hell are you in here!?"

"I thought I was in my room." she said, face also as red as Mangle's. "I'll be leaving. I didn't mean to barge in on you."

Mangle began to say something again, but she was out the door quicker than it could come out. She didn't even realize that she ran back to her room, even though it was a few feet down the hall, and jumped on her bed. That is when she let out a squeal of delight into her pillow.

"Who knew he had abs?" she crooned. "Not to mention his whole body was nicely toned. Not too muscular, but nothing was flab!"

Her heart was racing. Granted, it really wasn't a step in the direction she planned, it was a nice reprieve from her glum thoughts recently. This new image of Mangle would be sure to satiate her desire for him until the time was right, permitting they at least go on a date.

* * *

Later that night, in the apartment, Jack and Jeremy were the only two still awake. Both Bonnie and Freddy retired to their respective boyfriend's rooms, while Jack and Jeremy stayed up to watch some show until it concluded. The episode featured a creature the characters won in a contest, but they never showed it. As the credits rolled, both men let out frustrated groans.

"Really? I can't believe we fell for that!" Jeremy said, turning the TV off.

"This reminds me of a time I watched something similar with my aunt, and this happened." Jack added.

"So how do you feel after today? What does seventeen feel like?"

"Not much different from sixteen right now, except maybe a dose of fatherhood upcoming in the fall."

They laughed.

"I'm sorry I forgot, but how old are you this year?" Jack asked Jeremy.

"22." Jeremy said with a smile.

"You're my cousin's age!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Sorry for the outburst, I just miss her."

"Have you figured out why you've haven't just been sent back to your world yet? I know your friend got sent back somehow."

Jack put his thought into it. How did he manage to stay here for as long as he did?

"I guess it was a strong desire to change," Jack began, "I wasn't too happy in my world, and I only liked a handful of people. Maybe the conditions for the type of travel were just right, like in Back to the Future where you had a DeLorean go at 88 miles per hour to time travel. Honestly, I have no idea how I got here, or why I have been able to stay."

Jeremy nodded, and then let out a big yawn, then resting his hand on his bump.

"Ah man, it's already midnight?" Jeremy wondered aloud as he looked at the clock above the TV. "I remember I could stay up to six am without breaking a yawn!"

"Well I guess being pregnant has something to do with that." Jack commented, voice almost a whisper.

"I guess we should go to bed soon."

"Yeah, soon. Hey, I never asked you, but what do you hope to have?"

"My baby? Either gender is fine. I know Freddy would be extremely happy if he got a boy to name after him. I haven't heard what your thoughts on your baby's gender would be."

"Hmm. I honestly think I would like a little girl. She would be the cutest thing ever! I think Bonnie wants a boy as well, but he would probably be very protective of his daughter, if we have one."

Jeremy chuckled.

"That's Bonnie for you." he said, before letting out another yawn. "Alright, I can't take this anymore. I'm off to bed. Don't forget to turn the lights out."

"I actually think I'm going to bed as well Jeremy. Goodnight."

Jeremy walked into his room, while Jack turned off the lights in the living room. In mostly darkness, he went back into his room, where Bonnie was curled up in bed already asleep. Taking off his clothes, Jack climbed into bed in just his boxers, assuming Bonnie had done the same.

Cuddling up next to him, Jack felt the bare skin as well as something fluffy. Considering the front of his body was close to Bonnie's back, Jack guessed it was his tail. Who knew it was real?

Tail or no tail, Jack was happy to be lying next to his lover, carrying his child, as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Mistake

**Happy New Year everyone! This is a bit late, and I apologize. My interest in FNAF has waned, though I do want to continue this project. We'll see about the others, since I'm at a loss at what to do. For the future chapters, expect them randomly, since I'm not adhering to any set schedule.**

* * *

Jack felt himself awaken in his bed. He was nice and warm, but didn't feel like getting up yet. It had been a few weeks since his seventeenth birthday, and it seemed that Mr. Fazbear was actually giving him more time off than usual. He didn't complain though, it was nice to have this R and R period with his pregnancy. Jeremy was also getting time off too. At first they were worried that they wouldn't be making enough to even afford to be able to stay, but thankfully they were.

As he continued to lie in bed, he woke up more, and felt the first pangs of hunger coming on. Sighing, he pushed himself up and looked over at the clock. It was almost eleven. Practically time for lunch, he thought to himself. Peeling back the covers, he gave his exposed bump a nice rub before getting off the bed. He didn't have to worry about getting caught by Jeremy in just his boxers, since today Jeremy had work.

However, as he walked out of his room, he saw a figure on the couch. He froze. The figure, a man, looked up.

It was Goldie.

When the two made eye contact, neither of them broke it. That is, until Jack looked down and realized what he was wearing. Quickly, he went back into his room. Getting to the closet and quickly sifting through it, he now remembered that Goldie was coming over today. The two of them had been getting close lately, though Jack wondered if they were close enough to seeing each other half-naked close. Probably not.

Now clothed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Jack made his way back to the living room again. Once there, Goldie just laughed.

"That was an excellent show." he said between bouts of laughter.

"Sorry, I totally forgot you were coming over today." Jack said with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. That's not the first time I've seen one of my friends half-naked."

"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. A lot of the guys there like to promenade around as if they're on a runway. Foxy and Mangle are just two of them who do it off the top of my head."

To that the both laughed.

"Hey, if you're hungry, I can make us something." Jack said after a few minutes.

Goldie smiled, placing a hand on his bump. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

At work, Jeremy uttered a loud sigh from his chair. There was absolutely nothing to do. Well, all he had to do was flip through the camera feeds, but he couldn't do that type of work now. Since being pregnant, his duties were now being taken up by Patrick or some of the other guards.

Just as he was binging to feel sour, Freddy waltzed in.

"What's wrong Jer?" he asked as he slid into the empty chair next to Jeremy's.  
"It's just that I'm upset I can't do anything." he said, pouting. "I would love to be out there doing something, anything. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would rather be out there breaking up those little teenaged fights."

"Hey now, you can get back to work in due time. Right now you're creating something special that we will both love."

He kissed Jeremy on the cheek, and placed a hand on his swollen belly.

"Thanks Freddy," Jeremy said with a smile. "I needed that."

"Anytime sweetie." Freddy replied cheerfully. "So has the baby moved around at all yet?"  
"Not really, they say it'll happen more in the next month. However I do feel a weird sensation in my tummy sometimes. It's as if they're trying to move around but can't yet."

Freddy chuckled.

"Well at least you're both healthy, that's all I want."

He put his hand on Jeremy's hand, while Jeremy used the other one to flip through the cameras again.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jack and Goldie were cleaning up the plates from their brunch. Jack had insisted that he could clean on his own, yet Goldie was adamant on helping clean as well. Once they were finished, they were on the couch. They began swapping stories and other information about themselves, as they had been doing as of late. It was one of the ways they were getting to know each other.

"So Goldie," Jack began, "I know it's a bit personal, but what do you plan on doing when the baby is born?"

Goldie sighed. "Well for one thing, I stopped seeing Spring."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. We didn't really mesh well. Maybe I could get back with Mike, though I think it's a bit of a stretch."

"It could be difficult, yes. Maybe he would be willing to help raise Spring's child?"  
"Actually, it's Mike's."

Jack was speechless, and could only stare back at Goldie. He continued.

"The clinic messed up on the paternity test." Goldie began to explain, "I came in there with Spring, and they automatically assumed that the one file was for me. They called about a week ago informing me that they made an error, since apparently he got a woman pregnant before returning."

"Crazy." was all Jack could say.  
"Very crazy. So I'm just a bit lost right now. Maybe I could start raising the baby on my own first, with some help from everyone. I don't know if I can manage to talk to Mike right now. I do want to see if we can patch things up later on."

"Why not call and leave a message? That should work."

"Well…"  
"C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Goldie sighed. "Fine. Where's the phone?"

Jack pointed to the end table next to Goldie. With another sigh, Goldie began to dial Mike's number.

* * *

" _Hey Mike, its Goldie. I know we haven't talked since the incident… I guess I wanted to say that I hope we could maybe patch things up. For the baby's sake at the minimum, so we can be cordial. Also… the baby is yours. There was a mistake at the clinic… Maybe we can talk again in person? Hopefully we can chat soon… I'll talk to you later…_ "

The answering machine clicked off in Mike's empty apartment, and the light just came on when the door flung open. Instead of going to check the messages like he normally would, Mike was lip-locked with someone.

That someone was Mangle.

After some persuasion by the mischievous white fox, he convinced Mike to engage in some "no risk" fun. It helped Mangle's case that he was lacking a partner right now, and in need of some sexual release.

"I'll be in a minute." Mike uttered, voice gruff.

He then went to the bathroom, presumably to use it and disrobe. Mangle smiled, this was exactly how he hoped it would go down. Making no noise, he strode across the apartment until he reached the bedroom. Assuming where he kept the protection was in a nightstand, he went into the left one. It turned up nothing. Slightly panicked, he dashed to the one on the right side of the bed, he found what he was looking for.

He sighed with relief. Mangle then reached into his pocket, pulling out a pin. Hopefully Chi wouldn't mind one of her sewing needles being used for this purpose. Moving swiftly, he punctured a hole in the condom.

Finally, he thought, I'm going to fulfill my dream. Granted the means were underhanded and dirty, but he didn't mind. Mangle figured he would tell Mike sometime later on in their lives, like when the kids were off to college.

That made him think about his cover story, which he had yet to come up with. He would have to find someone that could back him up. As he thought, he heard the flush of the toilet. Quickly, he threw the condom on the bed, put the needle away, and stripped to his boxers. Moments later, Mike was there, also only clad in boxers.

A flirtatious smile appeared on Mike's face. "Ready for some fun?"  
"Oh, I am Mister Security Guard." Mangle purred.

* * *

Time passed, though Jack and Goldie didn't move from their positions after Goldie's phone call. The only exceptions were to use the restroom, or grab a snack. They were currently dining on ice cream cones.

"Jack, I have a question." Goldie said between licks.  
"Shoot." Jack replied.

"Well, what's your background? I still find the circumstances that you came here a bit odd."  
"I, uh…"  
"Hold that thought, I need to use the restroom."

Quickly finishing his cone, Goldie jumped up and dashed to the restroom. Jack finished his cone, grateful he dodged the question for another minute or two.

With a hand on his bump, he pondered the question some more. After being here for months, how had he been able to stay? The only conclusion he could draw was his phone. It was on him when he was here, and had been with him the entire time. It could've acted as a portal, right?

He shook his head. Maybe more like a time traveling device, just a bit more portable. That theory was his best one yet. Who knows how he got here and managed to stay here. Fate? A wish? A government conspiracy?

The phone rang and he was snapped back into reality. Getting up with some difficulty, he managed to get to the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" he huffed into the receiver.

A chuckle on the other end. "You alright babe? Didn't strain yourself running to the phone?"  
Bonnie. "Haha, very funny Bon. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"  
"How about you dress up nice and we go get some food?"  
"I don't have anything nice to wear. Anything I bought with Jeremy a while back doesn't fit, and I spent my paycheck on everyday clothes, not fancy ones."  
"Then why don't we go shopping, go get some dinner, and then maybe see a movie?"  
"That sounds nice. Pick up at six?"  
"Sounds good."

They hung up. Goldie came out of the bathroom, but sat back on the couch, ignoring the question he asked earlier.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.  
"Bonnie. We have a date later." Jack said with a beaming smile.  
Goldie laughed. "Well I guess I'll get going. It was nice hanging out with you today."  
"I can say the same."

Goldie went to the door to retrieve his shoes, and then said his goodbyes. Jack then went into the bathroom to prepare for his date.


	5. Movement

***Sneaks back in***

 **I got nostalgic and felt like writing this story! I want to see it completed, rather than hanging around gathering dust.**

 **If you're also a fan of** _ **Baby Bump**_ **, I should have something for that shortly. Rejoice, for I have returned once more!**

* * *

Bonnie stretched as he set down his guitar. It had been an exhausting day at the pizzeria, and he just wanted to get some rest. Hopping down off the stage, he began heading to his room. As he walked down the hallway, he smiled. Tonight, Jack was sleeping over here. Not that he would want to take advantage of the situation, but the possibility was there.

Jack. Turning the corner, he thought of the brown haired lover he had met seven months ago. He shook his head in disbelief. Who knew that love could blossom so quickly? No, it wasn't lust as some people confuse love with. It was pure and genuine. That was something Bonnie had wanted since he was young.

He then chuckled. For five of those seven months, Jack had been pregnant. While the pregnancy wasn't planned, Bonnie was happy to be a dad. Sure he had his doubts, but in the end he knew it would be worth it. Besides, seeing his lover with child was something adorably domestic. Especially knowing it was his child growing inside of him and not Bon Bon's was even better. Bon Bon. He had almost forgotten that traumatic incident of December… He stopped himself. No need to get so worked up now that it was all resolved.

Opening the door to his room and flipping on the lights, he noticed he forgot to make his bed. Pulling up the purple sheets and comforter, he smoothed them out. He then propped up some pillows for them, and made sure to leave the TV remote out in case Jack showed up before he got out of the shower.

He grabbed his pajamas, and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Disrobing, he threw the clothes into a hamper near the door. Turning on the shower stall, he let the water warm up a moment before stepping in. Ironic how one needs warm water to bathe, even in the summer, he pondered.

After he was sufficiently clean, he turned off the shower and dried off to the best of his ability. He put on a blue t-shirt and gray sweats. Looking in the mirror, he touched his hair. It was down and still wet, which he hoped Jack wouldn't mind. Walking out, he was surprised to see him there sitting on the bed.

Looking over from the bed, he smiled from behind longer hair. His bangs now went past his left eye, which Bonnie found to be incredibly cute. He knew then he had contacts in, since normally he would just wear his glasses. The pjs he was wearing were also nice, a pair of blue plaid pants, and a black t-shirt. However, he didn't jump up as he normally did to greet him, but he still bore a smile on his face.

"Are you alright, diamond?" Bonnie asked with concern as he approached.

"I'm fine, Bon. In fact, I couldn't be happier." he replied. "Sit down, I know you'll enjoy this."

"Okay then."

Bonnie was a bit hesitant, but sat down gingerly next to Jack. His hand was then taken by Jack and placed over the brown haired male's big tummy. Nothing happened for a few moments, and Bonnie was about to take his hand away when he felt something.

"She's been kicking a lot recently, but we haven't had the time to share it together." Jack explained.

Bonnie was beaming. Not only did he see the sonogram images of their baby, but feeling the movement within Jack made it all the more real.

"Wait. She?" Bonnie asked. "We're having a girl?"

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, blushing. "Sorry. I was curious so I had Doctor Hall tell me what we're having."  
"That's fine, honey, really. A girl. Our baby girl. Hopefully she takes after dad and likes the guitar!"

Jack laughed. "Putting her in show business already? Aren't we just a little presumptuous?"

"You know what I mean, diamond."

Bonnie then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Is there anything in particular you'd want to watch tonight?"

"Not really. But could you be a peach and get some popcorn for me? Ooh! And pizza too?"  
Bonnie chuckled. "Sure thing."

He hoisted himself off the bed and began to head to the kitchen. But he wasn't out of earshot of the room when he heard Jack call out for ice cream too. Bonnie shook his head. The love of his life, and now second as well, were always going to be driving him crazy.

He liked that.

* * *

Goldie huffed as he hoisted himself off the bed to pace around the room in a golden t-shirt and black sweats. He rubbed his tummy just where his baby girl just kicked. Despite ongoing circumstances, he found joy in knowing the being inside of him was doing well.

He walked over to a mirror. He sighed as he saw his face was a little pudgier. It didn't bother him much, but the weight of what was happening was weighing down on him. Since calling Mike, he never returned the call, or spoke to him for that matter.

What was the most upsetting news was that Mike had hooked up with Mangle! The nerve! The final straw for Goldie had to be Mangle was showing pregnancy-like symptoms.

"Michael Schmidt and his goddamn faulty protection." Goldie seethed with clenched fists.

Sighing again, he knew that he wouldn't be having his baby girl right now if it wasn't for that. He shook his head. Sometimes you have to be both right, and the hypocrite. Life is strange in that way.

Speaking of strange, Spring Bunny was a prime candidate for that label. He was as supportive as he could be when he heard the news about Goldie, but as soon as he heard it wasn't his, he left! Gone from the pizzeria as far as he knew, or just cleverly avoiding Goldie. Not what he expected to happen at all.

But what he did want was someone to help support him, and be there for him and the baby. He was a bit jealous of Jack and Bonnie, as well as Jeremy and Freddy. At least their boyfriends were there for them! Why couldn't have either of his been? He felt tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

Just as he was about to let the floodgates release, there was a knock on the door. Biting back the tears force, he turned around. His door had been already opened slightly, but he did not expect to see Mangle in a pair of his signature white sweats there.

"What do you want, Mangle?" Goldie asked, trying to mask the sound of his voice.

"To, uh, apologize." he said sheepishly. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure. Let's sit on the bed."

Both males went to the bed and sat down. Goldie did make care to distance himself from the fox animatronic.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for taking Mike away from you." Mangle stated. "If I didn't convince him to hook up with me, perhaps you two could've made amends."  
"Mm-hm." Goldie mouthed.

"No one else knows this part but me, though I figured you also had a right to know. I, may have, sabotaged Mike's protection when we hooked up."

Goldie let out a yelp. What was he hearing? So maybe Mike _did_ have some sort of good protection after all.

"It does sound bad out loud…" Mangle began to trail off. "But can we keep it our secret, alright? I'd like to have the others think that it was an accident and not something I planned."

"But why did you do it? To frame Mike?" Goldie asked, more shocked at this news than what he had heard prior to it.

"No. I've just…"

"Just what?"

Goldie wasn't expecting the white haired fox to begin to cry. Odd.

"I-It's just I've always wanted to be p-pregnant." he sobbed. "And to have a big h-happy family. Not that my family was bad and all, we just were never that close. Also not to knock on any of the ladies here or elsewhere, but if I was with them _I_ couldn't be pregnant. I don't know if I could've stood for that!"

Goldie felt bad as the fox buried his face into his hands. Feeling somewhat sympathetic, he moved over and rubbed his back.

"Not to mention that I'm more than likely pregnant, I don't know what to do." he sighed after calming down. "I honestly never planned it that far. I'm beginning to regret my actions."

"While they were a bit out there, you just were thinking emotionally at the time." Goldie replied. "What happened with TB came out of emotion, albeit more violent. At least your child will be born with a father who loves them."

"Thank you. I just needed a reality check. Are you still mad at me?"

"Somewhat, but given what you've just told me, I can reconsider. Especially if you don't have anyone, I could help you out with the baby. If you help me out too, considering our children are half-siblings already."

"Sure thing, Goldie."

Goldie stopped rubbing his back, but still had his hand on Mangle's back to show his support. While sitting, his baby moved again, and he used his free hand to touch where she had just moved.

"I know it would be odd, but I think I saw movement." Mangle said, pointing to the bump. "May I…?"  
"Touch?" Goldie said, completing the question. "Sure, why not. You'll get to feel this for yourself soon enough. It's an amazing feeling."

Mangle carefully placed his hand on Goldie's bump. Moments after, the child kicked, and Mangle's face lit up. Goldie smiled at him.

Perhaps he would have an ally in this after all.


End file.
